Heart of the Flame
by Keltaria
Summary: As the Demacian Spring Celebration grows ever closer, Shyvana is conflicted with her feelings toward the Exemplar of Demacia and The Prodigal Explorer. Meanwhile, rumors have spread that Jericho Swain has risen to the rank of Grand General with two devious brothers at his side. Rated for bloodshed/language/intimacy.
1. Prologue part 1

**A/N: Please note some things before reading.**

**First of all, this is the first fanfiction I haven't just thrown in the corner. It isn't my best writing and it was never intended to be, it was written more out fun and laziness. I hope that you won't fight my writing horrendous. **

**Second of all, the characters in the story will seem OC ish. These characters being from a game, it's difficult to know what they're thinking deep inside. I'd like to think Jarvan IV is someone who is commanding on the outside but on the inside is actually quite warm. For Ezreal I'd like to think he's friendly and outgoing. **

**Shyvana's appearance is based off her Ironscale skin with some adjustments. Since she's a half-dragon, I like the idea that she may have some dragon-like features present 24/7. You'll notice what I've decided to do later on in the story.**

**Lastly, Riot Games doesn't really say much about Demacia besides being a militaristic state. I'd like to think maybe they have breaks sometimes and have celebrations for seasons and all the sort! (As mentioned in the description.)**

**Reviews are welcome though I may be aware of some problems if you poke at my writing. Spelling mistakes may be present, I did not have anyone willing to read and look over as a second opinion.**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

"My Lord!"

Jarvan IV, Prince of Demacia blinked, guiding his stallion to his second-in-command, Lieutenant Barluf. The man had a look of panic on his weathered face, and he was waving around a note like he would a flag.

"What is it?" He asked of his lieutenant as his horse neared the elder man. The beast snorted, stomping it's front hoof uneasily. Jarvan IV reached out his hand for the note from Barluf and he eagerly surrendered over the crisp piece of paper.

Jarvan IV stared at the folded note, wondering what words it contained that had caused Barluf to sound so frightened. The man had seen many things in his long life and Jarvan IV couldn't recall a time when he had seen Barluf even flinch when faced with disaster. If the note frightened Barluf, should he be shaking in his boots?

_Nonsense._

He took a deep breath, opening the note and read:

_**Dear Beloved Prince of Demacia,**_

_**It has come to our attention that you are in the area of our precious town. I have sent this letter to you as a plea. As the Exemplar of Demacia, would you not wish to protect your citizens? We are in a state of crisis and are need of a great hero, and I believe that is you, great Prince.**_

_**We will offer a reward if that is what you wish, but we hope that the reward of saving us from certain doom would be reward enough. I shall even offer up my certain...qualities to you—if you wished it.**_

_**If you have not already heard there have been rumors of a dragon who has been on the lose, attacking and killing numerous innocents. The town of Valden is under siege by this terrible beast. It lays waste to our buildings, setting everything aflame. It is only a matter of time before it continues it's destruction from the ground.**_

_**I urge you to ride with great haste. There is not much time left.**_

_**With Highest Regards, **_

_**Cecily Frey.**_

Jarvan IV let the note fall from his hands in shock. A dragon? He had heard of such creatures but had never seen one for himself. He had hoped to encounter one on his numerous hunts but to no avail. His grip on his lance tightened, causing his knuckles to grow white. Jarvan IV urged his horse forward.

"Come! We ride with haste! A glorious battle is before us."

He saw looks of shock on the faces of his men as he bolted forward unexpectedly. The men scrambled to steady the packs as the horses rushed after him. Shouts of protest could be heard from those that were hauling the wagons. They would have stay behind, there was no way they could keep up with a galloping steed.

It didn't take long for Jarvan IV to notice signs of the attack Cecily Frey had mentioned. There were panicked cries that could be heard in the distance along with an inhuman roar.

"What's that horrible noise?" Asked one of the men, his voice shaking with unmasked fear.

"Get a hold of yourself." Commanded Jarvan IV, shooting a glance at the man who had spoken. He instantly shrunk under the prince's hard gaze. He saluted and nodded. "Yes sir..."

Jarvan IV could see the smoke in the distance and the smell of sulfur overwhelmed him. His stomach churned as more screams and another roar echoed in the distance. His horse nickered uneasily, slowing despite his urges for the creature to speed forward.

Jarvan IV dismounted from the stallion when they were in walking distance of Valden. He signaled to his men to do the same, his armor clinking as he moved. He held his spear at point as he beheld the sight of a dragon.

The creature was impressive, large and imposing. Each stroke of its leathery wings produced a drum like sound that rang in his ears painfully. It circled over Valden with an almost lazy-like

grace, a torrent of flame escaping from between its teeth every so often. In the sunlight its blood red scales glittered, only to be rivaled by the most precious of jewels.

The scales looked to be as solid as rocks, but the underbelly of the beast looked soft and fleshy. He nodded to one of the various arches and pointed to the belly of the beast.

"Try and aim for the belly, it looks vulnerable."

"Aye, my Lord." Agreed the archer he had indicated to, who began shouting orders to the other archers. They unsheathed their bows and plucked arrows from their quivers.

The dragon unleashed another torrent of flame.

"On my mark!" Shouted the lead archer who held up a hand.

The archers drew back their bows and waited.

The dragon glided now, letting the updrafts keep it afloat. It banked to the left, exposing it's underbelly to the archers for a clear shot.

"Fire!" The archer cried, bringing his hand down in an arc-like motion.

All Jarvan IV could hear was the twang of bows as the arrows soared through the air. The archers did not hesitate and reached for more arrows, preparing another shot if needed. The dragon did not notice the arrows at first but before one of them could hit—it turned.

Flames engulfed the flying projectiles, turning them to ash.

"Fire!"

More arrows. The dragon veered toward them, letting forth another roar.

"_Fragile creatures." _The dragon spoke as it drew closer. Jarvan IV realized he had misjudged the creatures size as it hovered above them. It blotted out the light of the sun, floating before them as if it were an avenging angel.

The men were in shock, but Jarvan IV was not. He threw his lance, using every ounce of strength he had. The weapon flew threw the air with less grace but found its target with ease. The lance sank into the flesh of the dragon's underbelly, causing it to roar in agony.

Blood rained down upon them as the dragon tried to keep itself afloat. The lance was buried deep into the dragon, most likely its gut. Jarvan IV would have rather aimed for the heart but it would have been a missed shot.

He watched in satisfaction and horror as the dragon cried out in pain, its wings going limp as it plummeted to the ground. Jarvan IV and his men scrambled out of the way as the creature landed with a loud thud. It lifted its head and whimpered.

And what he thought was a dragon slowly started to change.

The dragon's size diminished before his eyes. It lifted it's head that seemed to become more human as each second passed. It's taloned paws became fingers with nails bitten down to their stubs. His lance was buried deep into a human belly which was overflowing with blood. What was before them was a human girl.

But—a human girl with horns on her head and reptilian eyes.

"I didn't...didn't mean to," The girl wheezed, clutching her stomach where the lance protruded. "They...they killed my father. Mother is dead...drove me out of town," She moaned and took a gulp of air. _"Please." _

"Kill her while you have the chance!" One of his men called.

Jarvan IV stepped forward and knelt down next to the human-dragon female. "What are you?" He whispered.

"Please," She moaned and closed her eyes. Her skin was shiny with sweat. _"Kill me."_

Her voice sounded so defeated. Jarvan IV didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly didn't want to let the girl die.

"Get a healer." He demanded.

"What?" Someone asked in disbelief.

"Did I stutter?" His voice grew to a yell. "Get. A. Healer."

He placed his hand on the girl's forehead. Her skin felt like fire.

"Hold on." He murmured.

The girl frowned, opening her eyes again. "Why?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

_Why indeed? _He wondered. Why save this girl who killed so many innocents? Certainly she deserved to die.

Her eyelids drooped, another moan escaping from her lips. Something in him wanted to protect her and he didn't know why. He should kill her. He should show her no mercy.

But he knew he would do no such thing.


	2. Prologue part 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that in this story I've combined a mix of Shyvana's old and new lore. Her old lore being Jarvan IV rescued her from an angry mob, and her new lore where Jarvan IV asks her to become one of the elite guard. **

**Riot never mentioned where he weapons came from, so I thought I'd improvise that too!**

"She's waking up!"

I felt weightless.

Not like the weightlessness of flying, that was a nice feeling. The feel of the warm draft under my wings and the fact that I could soar over anything and everything. It was a freedom not everyone was able to enjoy, a freedom I was lucky enough to know.

This was different.

This felt like I was trapped underwater but without the feeling of my lungs about to explode. I was weightless but suspended in one spot, unable to move forward or to go back. No matter how hard I tried to fight it was of no use.

And then suddenly I was thrust forward.

It felt like both a physical and a mental push. One moment I was in some dark prison, the next moment I was blinded by a golden light. I clutched my chest and gasped in surprise as pain and fire licked the insides of my belly.

My eyelids fluttered open. I gasped again—more in surprise than pain. Standing above me was a tall and well built man, dark hair that was in a tangled mess. Beside him was a woman holding a pointed instrument.

"What's that?" I croaked. My voice was thick with exhaustion.

"This thing?" The woman asked, indicating to the instrument.

"It's a shot for pain. Are you hurting?"

"No." I lied, wincing when she touched my chest. She chuckled and grabbed my arm, bringing the thing she called a shot toward my flesh.

"What are you doing?" I cried as I felt a sharp pinch in my arm. The pain faded as soon as it started and I felt some of the soreness in my chest fade.

"Ooh." I sighed, despite the fact I didn't want help from her. It felt so much nicer.

"There, that should help." She smiled warmly at me and exited the room once she wrapped my arm in a bandage. I noticed my surroundings for the first time. I was lying in a bed in a white room with only a single window above my bed. Sunlight poured in and bathed me in it's golden light.

I looked over at the man that still towered over me. His mouth was set into a thin line and his face had a rugged look to it. His hair was sticky with something red—dried blood maybe. His eyes were dark, not dark enough to be black but not light enough to be gray.

He studied me as I studied him. I realized he was the one who sparred my life. He had thrown his lance and it had hit me with deadly accuracy. He was the last face I saw before I had passed out. Why would he save me though, when I had murdered innocents?

I buried my face in my hands. _"Kill me."_ I whispered.

"Now why would I do that after I went through the trouble of saving you?" His voice was deep but pleasant. Warmth curled in my belly.

"I killed all those people," I said, looking up at him. His eyes weren't hard as I'd imagined they would be. They were thoughtful and curious. "I couldn't stop myself...but I killed them all."

"Not all, but you did kill many," He agreed. "There are a lot of people angry that I let you live."

"Then why let me live?"

He pursed his lips. "Something told me not to."

I looked at him in shock. He was willing to spare me because something inside him told him to? I shivered, wrapping the scratchy blanket of the bed around my shoulders.

He looked as if he had more to say, but the door decided to open at that moment. A young man with tousled blond hair strode inside with an easy smile on his face. He seemed to carry himself with a slight arrogance, but the type that was comical and not irritating.

"Er, am I interrupting?" He asked as his eyes shifted to me. His mouth opened in shock, no doubt staring at the two horns that rose from my skull.

I shrunk, covering my head with the blanket and laid back down. "No," I said with a muffled voice. "I'm done talking."

"Hey," I heard the newcomer say, his footsteps clicking on the tiled floor. He stopped at the edge of my bed and pulled the covers off my head. "What's your name?"

"_My name?" _I asked in disbelief. "You're asking _me_ my _name_?"

"That's usually what someone asks when they meet someone for the first time."

"What's yours?" I demanded, not wanting to play his little game.

"I'm Ezreal," He smiled at me, a dazzling smile that made me shiver and not from the cold. "It's your turn to tell me yours"

The dark haired man cleared his throat. "We actually were in the middle of something..."

He was frowning at Ezreal, giving him a disapproving look. Ezreal either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. He bowed so low it was comical. "My apologies prince. I retrieved the artifact you sent me to find," He smiled at me. "I wasn't aware you'd be in the presence of a pretty woman though."

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. "We'll talk later, Ezreal."

Ezreal winked at me and waved, heading to the door. Before he could make a quick exit he popped his head back into the room.

"I almost forgot, you didn't tell me your name."

"Shyvana."

"That's pretty!" He called, already out of the door and off to who knew where.

I shook my head in confusion. He hadn't acted strangely toward my horns. He was kind to me. _And he called you pretty. _A voice whispered in my mind. I twiddled my thumbs nervously, looking up at the dark haired man. Though Ezreal had been kind to me, I felt somewhat safer with this man.

"He called you a prince," I said, cocking my head. "Prince of what?"

Obviously he had to have great power to keep me alive, but I didn't expect him to be a prince. By his demeanor and the way he carried himself I expected he was from Demacia, and that I may very well be in the heart of the city. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

He grunted. "I am Jarvan IV."

I nodded, that made sense. I had heard stories of him in my youth. He was next in line to rule Demacia, after his father—Jarvan III.

"Must be nice," I murmured, "Being so well known to the people and well loved."

Jarvan shrugged. "I wouldn't say that...but I suppose if that's what you'd like to think."

"It's not." I said, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed despite Jarvan's weak protests. I was wearing a plain white robe and my feet were bare. I pushed myself off the bed and almost fell back down but two strong pair of arms stopped me.

Jarvan's arms wrapped around my front, pulling me against his broad chest. I took in a sharp intake of breath and I felt him do the same. Our chests rose and fell at irregular rates as he held me longer than he should have.

"Careful," He murmured. "Might get hurt."

He finally released me, squeezing my arms gently. I held myself steady, hoping he couldn't hear the fast beat of my heart. I couldn't see his face so I wasn't sure what his reaction to this was. His voice hadn't indicated anything.

"Do you think you can walk?"

I growled. "Of course I can, I've got two good legs."

He chuckled. "Well okay then. Come on, I've got something for you."

"For me?" I asked, following after him while taking careful steps.

"It's something I asked Ezreal to find, the man you met just a few minutes ago."

First, he saved me from death and now he asked Ezreal to go out of his way to bring me a present? I just didn't understand this man. Was he really just basing all of this on instinct? Or maybe something more?

My fingers brushed over my horns as I walked. They had remained intact despite my other wounds, which I was silently glad for. I'd have to ask for a hat of some sort though, if I was in Demacia I didn't need to go about scaring the citizens. Even worse, they probably already knew I was the one who killed all those people. I'd probably be victim of shouts of rage and sorrow.

I balled my hands into fists and let them bounce against my thighs as I walked. I kept my head dipped low as to not draw attention to myself. We passed by patients and nurses in the infirmary who took in sharp breaths as I passed. I even heard one of them whisper _'Freak'_ which caused Jarvan to bark an angry word at the person who did.

I wondered when I'd be able to leave. I didn't like this place. Ezreal and Jarvan had shown me kindness and even the nurse who gave me the shot, but no one else was willing to. It bothered me—it always had, but I had learned how to hide my emotions and keep them bottled up.

Well, until mother got sick anyway.

I hadn't known father long, he was killed because of me. What I had done to those people had been unforgivable. It was father's blood that made me go on that rage. The anger of how unfair life had treated me since birth, and how I was thrown out of my home after mother died. It had consumed me.

Until Jarvan had almost killed me and then spared me.

"Here we are," Jarvan said, opening a large metal door that led into a room with numerous weapons. "The Armory."

"What for?" I asked solemnly, my eyes falling on the numerous spears and lances. My chest ached and I let out a soft groan.

"What for, you ask?" I heard him before I saw him. Ezreal waved at me from a small table in the corner of the room. I was shocked I hadn't noticed it before. His bright, blond hair stood out from the rest of the dark colour of the room. He was standing over something as they approached.

"Look, Shyvana," The way he said my name felt like a caress. "I found this for you."

I gasped when I beheld what laid on the table. They were fist weapons, but fist weapons I had never seen before. They were carved into the shape of a dragon's head, the first one the top of the head and snout, the other the jaw and chin. Together they resembled a steel dragon's head outlined with gold.

"It's...so beautiful." I whispered, reaching a hand out to touch it.

Jarvan grabbed my hand. "Before I give these to you..."

I looked up at him curiously, his gray-black eyes bore into my own. They were filled with numerous emotions, too many for me to pick out. The grip on my arm tightened but it didn't hurt.

"I would like to ask you to become a citizen of Demacia. Not only that, but to become my right hand and soldier when it comes to fighting Noxus."

"Your right hand?" I was confused by his wording.

"He means he wants you to be his personal soldier." Ezreal piped up, smiling at me.

"You want me to stay here? In Demacia?" I cocked my head. "Isn't that...stupid?"

"Perhaps," Agreed Jarvan. "But Ezreal and I would very much like you to stay. I'm sure the rest of the public would too, once you've proven yourself."

I could stay in Demacia and have a home, but doing so would mean I would have to prove myself to people who only thought ill of me. I could also leave, but I'd never know why Jarvan saved me that day—would never grow to understand it.

I glanced at Ezreal, who was watching my reaction curiously. His eyes still had some of the friendless, but also something else. I would also be leaving the boy who called me pretty, who did not think my horns were freakish.

I knew what my decision would be.

I stepped back and fell to my knees, bowing my head. "I pledge myself to you Jarvan IV, Exemplar of Demacia. I pledge myself to the city of Demacia. I shall value the welfare of Demacia above all else, even my own life."

I looked up. Jarvan and Ezreal were smiling at me. I picked out the same emotion in their eyes, but I wasn't sure what it was.

Ezreal picked up the fist weapons, bringing them over to me.

"Try them." He whispered.

As soon as I touched the weapons, the top half of the dragon was engulfed in flames. Jarvan and Ezreal started forward with horrified expressions on their faces, but the flames did not hurt, they felt...good.

I threw back my head and laughed.


	3. Chapter 1

**Edit: Thanks to Waffleface for the review and letting me know I had posted the same document twice. Issue has been fixed.**

"Hmph..."

I scanned the numerous bookshelves, running my fingers over the various texts that felt soft and rough under my calloused hands. Nothing in Demacia's Grand Library ever interested me for long, though I suppose my tastes were different from everyone else.

Well, that wasn't the only thing.

But I liked to pretend for a moment I might be just like everyone else, as boring as that sounded. I guess that's what a lot of people that are different strive for, but then they realize normal was never meant for them.

But it's nice to pretend.

I picked a text from random. It was a simple book, smooth and soft under my fingertips and a dull brown. The title was written in careful gold lettering: _The Wonders of Valoran. _

I knew who the author was and he would obviously pick fun at me for reading his book if he caught me. I was counting on him not coming to the library this early in the day. It wasn't the most popular the place when the sun had only been beginning it's ascent into the peak of the sky.

The librarian—an old war veteran—nodded at me from behind his large desk. I gave him a small wave and a thin smile. I remembered when I had first walked into the library he hadn't reacted how most people did. He took one look at me, said_ 'Well aren't you a fairy tale come alive?'_ and went back to whatever he did at his desk every day. It had made me laugh out loud, louder than I had wanted to. I had produced stares that caused me to blush and duck my head behind one of the large shelves.

I made sure to not come to the library late unless I was absolutely bored.

Which happened lately. There wasn't much for me to do in Demacia outside of fighting for Jarvan. I didn't have any friends besides Ezreal, and I suppose sometimes the prince himself when he felt friendly enough to converse with me. Usually I only ever saw him in the battlefield, and what time was there to drop a friendly hello when your chances of returning home were dropping steadily?

I scanned the pages, only giving the paragraphs a curious glance. Most of the artifacts being shown were nothing special. There was only one in this book I liked, and I wielded it in the name of Demacia.

I skipped to the one page in the entire book that could hold my interest for more than a minute. The picture depicted two fist weapons that together shaped the head of a dragon. I ran my fingers over the painting in awe. It didn't do my weapons justice.

"_The Dragon's Maw,_ my best find yet."

I glanced upward and sighed. "Hello, Ezreal."

"Hi, Shy," He smiled at me warmly, making his way toward me and plucking the book out of my grasp. "If you like this book so much, why not check it out? Every time I come in here I see it in your hands."

I rolled my eyes, trying to grab the book from him as he held it just out of my reach. "No one wants to check out your dumb book, I only look at it for that page alone."

Ezreal laughed, holding the text up higher. "It's dumb is it? You wouldn't mind if I just...kept it then would you?"

"No!" I cried, louder than I should have in a library meant for silence.

"Go flirt somewhere else you two." I heard the librarian call out. He wasn't angry though, in fact he was smiling at me.

Ezreal patted me on the head, placing the _Wonders of Valoran_ back on the shelf I pulled it from. He offered me his arm. "Care to take a walk with me, Miss Shy?" He said in the most dramatic voice I've ever heard.

I laughed, linking my arm with his. "I'd love to, Sir Ezreal."

Ezreal might have been my only friend, but he was my best friend. Ever since I had gotten out of the infirmary he had taken it upon himself to show me around Demacia, all the while telling me of his numerous adventures and about his time in Piltover. When I went off to war against Noxus he'd be the first to greet me when I got back, pulling me into his strong and familiar arms. He always smelled like home.

We walked the streets of Demacia, arm and arm, ignoring the curious stares of onlookers. He chatted freely about the latest news. He seemed to know everything that was happening. Who was getting married, who was due for a baby, who was on the verge of divorce.

"Spring is coming." Ezreal said cheerfully, unchaining our arms and grabbing my hand. He swung it up and down dramatically.

"Yeah, so?" I knew it was but I wasn't sure why he would mention it.

"Don't you know what happens when spring comes?" He asked in disbelief.

"No?" I grunted. "You know I don't know a lot Ez, it isn't polite to talk down to me."

He laughed. "I wasn't talking down to you, I'm sorry it seemed that way," He pointed skyward. "Each year when spring comes Demacia holds a celebration. It happens on the night of a lunar eclipse. There's singing and dancing and even the prince comes out from his palace to do something other than fight Noxians."

"Singing?" I asked confused. "Dancing?"

Ezreal shook his head. "You'll see. How about I sing and dance for you if you come to the celebration with me?"

"What would I wear?" I gestured to my plain, raggedy brown dress. A peasant dress really. I didn't really care for how I dressed outside battle. It was comical really. I had the best armor available but my social clothes were lacking.

"I could ask Lux to make something for you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Lux?" I wrinkled my noise. I felt something strange rise inside me. Anger? No, it wasn't anger.

"Jealous, Shy?" He grinned. "You know you're my favorite person in the world."

I blushed. "Jealous?" I stammered. "N-no," I snorted. "No," I said more firmly. "That's silly."

"Whatever you say."

We had arrived at a flower stand. Ezreal left my side, grabbing one of the red flowers and digging in his pocket for a gold coin. He flipped it toward the flower girl, who thanked him kindly for the generous pay.

He came back to me, handing me the flower and grabbing my hand. "For the lovely Dragon Lady."

"Thanks." I studied the flower and brought it to my nose. It didn't really have an aroma and I wrinkled my nose as I felt water droplets on my skin.

"It's a rose, it reminds me of what you look like when you're manifested"

I noticed the rose had thorns on its stem. "Deadly."

"But beautiful."

I was saved by a response when I heard my name being called.

"Shyvana!"

I turned my head in the general direction of the voice, curious. The voice was familiar, deep and male but also had a gentleness to it. She couldn't place what their name was...

Ah! It was Garen Crownguard. Him and Jarvan were close friends, and he was the older sibling of none other than Luxanna Crownguard.

A growl rose in my throat.

Garen was jogging toward us, a bulky and well muscled man. His sword was sheathed at his side casually, a weapon he had slain many Noxians with. I had fought beside him once or twice before. He was worthy of his title, the Might of Demacia.

He slowed as he approached us, nodding in greeting to Ezreal and focusing his attention on me. His eyes were a warm brown and his hair a dark auburn that seemed lighter in the sunlight. He smiled. "Prince Jarvan IV has requested the presence of the mighty Shyvana."


	4. Chapter 2

I grunted. I wanted to ask what for, but I knew questioning the order of a military leader was frowned upon, especially when that leader was the prince.

"Of course," I agreed. "Where shall I be meeting him?"

"The Palace. The guard has already been informed of your arrival."

"Excellent." Most of the time when I tried to enter the palace, the guard would halt me and ask what my business was. They knew who I was—the right hand of the prince himself—yet they insisted that I needed written proof Jarvan had requested to see me. I would then demand they fetch a servant to go to the prince himself. Jarvan usually gave the servant a letter to send to the guard or he would come out himself and escort me.

I squeezed Ezreal's hand, who was looking at me with unmasked worry. "It's okay," I assured him. "I'm not in trouble or anything, at least I think I'm not."

He frowned, not convinced by my words. He didn't purse the subject though. "Meet me at the library later?"

"Always." I nodded, handing him the rose as his fingers slipped from my grasp. I started in the general direction of the palace, nodding to Garen in thanks. I wondered what the prince wanted to see me for. Usually our meetings involved battle planning, his hatred of Noxus was quite unsettling sometimes.

I guess everyone harbored some sort of ill will toward Noxus, besides Noxus itself of course. I'm not sure how I felt. Yeah, they did some bad things, but fighting all the time wasn't always the best idea. The last Rune Wars had caused some devastating damage to the land, and the League of Legends had only helped so much.

I may have been a solider, but I still knew I was taking the lives of people who probably had spouses and children. I was the cause of taking their child's parent away. The thought made me feel sick.

I was deep in thought and not paying attention to where I was walking. Most people weaved around me, others shoved me angrily to get by. I closed my eyes...

And felt something hit me. Hard.

I stumbled back awkwardly, the most ungraceful thing I've ever done. I felt the air rush through my hair as I fell backward. My head collided with the concrete pavement hard. A sharp cry escaped from my lips.

I heard a sharp gasp and a high pitched voice squeaked. "Sorry! I didn't see you!"

I groaned. I was going to have a killer headache later. I sat up, moving a hand toward the back of my head where my hair was sticky with my blood. My hand came back coated in the stuff.

"Oh no," I heard the voice say. I looked forward, it was a tiny girl probably no more than seven. She frowned, her eyes going to my hand. "I did that?"

"_You didn't," _I insisted. "The ground did."

I wiped the blood off on my dress, staining it with my bloody hand-print. I struggled into a standing position, feeling my head throb painfully. It really hurt.

"My mommy can take you to the infirmary." The little girl insisted.

"Um..." I've had enough of that place for a lifetime. "I have somewhere I need to be. I'll be fine, I promise."

I patted her head with my other hand, giving her a reassuring smile and then winced when the pain in my head spiked. She stomped her feet.

"No! You're gonna come with me."

"Sorry kid," I danced out of her way before she could try to grip my hand. "Got places to be!"

I ran, brushing past people who shouted after me angrily. The prince had insisted my presence, it's not like I could refuse. What if I was in trouble? That wouldn't bode well one bit. Perhaps he'd understand once he figured out I was injured, but he'd be furious before then.

The palace stood tall above all else in Demacia. It was an impressive structure, home of the Royal Family—the Lightshields.

Their bloodline had been ruling for many generations and they were well loved by the people. They were greatly feared in battle and rightly so, especially Jarvan IV.

I slowed as I approached the two guards at attention. They nodded in acknowledgment of me, gesturing for me to proceed. I sighed in relief, Garen had been right.

My head throbbed, the pain getting worse as time passed. I hoped whatever Jarvan wanted to see me for would be quick. I stopped in my tracks as I wondered where I should go. Garen hadn't told me where Jarvan had wanted to meet me.

Perhaps the guard would know?

I retraced my steps back to the front of the palace where the two guards that had let me in were.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where the prince wanted me to meet him?"

"His room." One of the guards said, sounding bored.

"_His room?" _I repeated in disbelief. "You're joking."

"Certainly not." Said the other guard.

I thanked them quickly and made my way toward the palace gardens. I remembered faintly Jarvan's room was quite close to it. If I could find the gardens, I could find his room.

But why did he want to meet there? Never had we met in a place so...private. When he summoned my presence, he was always in company with another military leader or someone of the sort.

I was still mulling over this when the palace gardens came into sight. A thick layer of mist settled over the plants and I could feel the heat from where I was. It was a place I had always wanted to explore but I knew it would not be appropriate for me to ask Jarvan.

There was only one door at the end of the corridor I was walking. Torches were lined up on the wall and caused shadows to dance as I walked. I shivered, walking faster than I had been a minute ago.

The door was curved, made of a dark colored wood. I knocked hesitantly, the hardness of the door causing my knuckles to ache. The door swung open and I stifled a gasp.

Jarvan stood in the doorway, dressed in a black shirt that hugged his body and made his muscles more prominent. His pants stopped just above his knees and he was barefoot.

"My Lord...?" I stammered. "You summoned me?"

I had never seen Jarvan so casually dressed. Seeing any skin other than his face was a shock. He was always dressed from head to toe in armor. This? Was this even the Exemplar of Demacia himself?

He ignored what I said. "Your dress, there's blood on it."

"Oh that? That's nothing really."

The pain decided to spike again and caused me to cradle the back of my head. A moan escaped from my lips and I gritted my teeth.

"Shyvana!" Jarvan said in alarm.

Black spots coated my vision. The world around me spun and I fell forward, feeling strong arms embrace me. The last thing I heard was a door closing before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 3

I awoke to darkness.

I found myself in a large bed that I sank easily into. I curled into a fetal position, the blankets sliding over my hot skin. I could slip back into sleep if I wanted to, escape to a world where I wasn't Shyvana, the girl who was human and dragon. I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts drift and scatter.

And felt my head throb painfully, my thoughts coming back into sharp focus. I let out a small cry, holding my head in my hands. Tears sprung at the back of my eyes but I blinked them away. I had felt pain worse than this, but it still hurt.

I heard something move in the darkness beyond. I sat up, blinking the sleep away from my eyes as they adjusted to the lighting. I could see the outlines of objects and a man that was approaching the bed.

I tensed. "Who's there?"

"It's me," I could see the person more clearly but not by much. "Are you alright?"

"Jarvan..." I breathed then silently scolded myself. "I mean, my Lord."

"That's alright," His voice sounded ethereal and faraway, despite being very close to me. I couldn't recall a time when he sounded this gentle. "You can call me Jarvan if you'd like."

"I'd rather not," What was I doing here? Why were we having this conversation? "My Lord is more appropriate when addressing you."

I heard him laugh. I had never heard Jarvan laugh before, not like this. When he laughed, it was mocking and spiteful. He laughed on the battlefield at our enemies. He laughed when he taunted Noxus. He didn't laugh at jokes, not like this. This laugh was warm, a shy laugh.

"Are you well?" He asked as I felt him grasp my arm. His touch sent shivers up my arm and down my spine.

I touched the back of my head, noticing my hair had been cleansed of the crimson liquid. My fingers ran over a cool bandage.

"I did that." He informed me, his hand moving to my head. He smoothed my hair down, his fingers lingering at the tips. Or maybe that was my imagination?

"I'm sorry," I said. "I thought you called me because I might have been in trouble. I got hurt on the way but I knew you wanted to see me..."

"Shyvana," He scolded lightly. "I would have understood. I wasn't requesting your presence for anything important, really."

"You weren't?" My voice was thick with confusion and I imagined my face matched how I felt as well.

"I wanted to...talk." He said nervously. "I haven't been very considerate of you."

"I didn't really notice," I said truthfully. "Ezreal is very kind to me, keeps me busy."

Speaking of Ezreal, I was supposed to meet him at the library. How long had I been out?

"What time is it?"

Jarvan was frowning. "It's very late into the night."

I jumped out of the bed, gasping at the sharp pain and almost falling. Jarvan caught me, his arms encircling me. I struggled weakly, trying in vain to escape my savior and jailer.

"I have to go," I insisted. "I promised Ez I'd-"

"You see Ezreal everyday," He said simply, tightening his hold on me. "Won't you spend some time with me?"

"You can't keep me here," I demanded. "Let me go!"

He pushed me toward the bed. "Actually, I can. I don't think you're well enough to leave yet. Sleep here tonight, we'll see how you are in the morning."

I fell onto the bed backward, my head stinging despite the soft impact. I glared at Jarvan, my fingernails digging into the blanket. "As you wish my Lord." I all but hissed.

He sighed, sitting next to me on the bed. "How did you get hurt?"

"A little girl ran into me. I wasn't paying attention, fell backward. She insisted she go and get her 'mommy' to take me to the infirmary, but I told her I'd do no such thing."

Jarvan chuckled, the sound was foreign to my ears and I stared at him dumbfounded. He grinned at the look of confusion on my face.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," I said, my face burning with embarrassment. "It's just...I never see you like this..."

Jarvan nodded. "I understand. It's the way I must be, the way Demacia expects me to be."

I studied his face, fascinated by his words. I had never thought there may have been something more under what he projected to his people. In public, he was ruthless and unforgiving; in this room, with me, he was the complete opposite.

"I suppose it is hard, isn't it?" I asked, cocking my head. "To be so ruthless?"

"It is the way those before me have ruled Demacia. We are a city-state that brings justice with an iron fist. It may not be the most likeable way to go about, but it is the most effective."

"Do you really hate Noxus-"

"Make no mistake, I hate Noxians. Most of all I hate that bastard Swain. There's been talk of him becoming the new leader of Noxus."

I gasped. "Has it been confirmed?"

"It is only a rumor," Jarvan said gravely. "But if it is true..."

Neither of us offered a word.

I crawled back to the pillows, rolling onto my back and stared at Jarvan. I couldn't make out any distinct features in the darkness this far from him, but I could see well enough.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, my Lord?"

He didn't respond at first. He kept his eyes trained on something hidden in the darkness, it looked like a drawer-or maybe a bookshelf. I waited impatiently, clearing my throat several times to get his attention to no avail.

We sat in silence for a very long time. I pursed my lips, staring down at my hands as my cheeks burned. I'm not sure why I felt awkward, it was just a simple question. Perhaps it was his lack of response, or maybe there was something wrong with me after hitting my head.

"M'lord?" I mumbled.

I heard him cough. "Sorry," He said, rubbing the back of his neck as I looked up at him. "I lost myself for a moment." He spun his body in my direction, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"I wanted to know if you were going to the spring celebration. I attend every year, but I don't really see a friendly face besides Garen and Lux."

"I thought your citizens would count as friendly faces?" I asked in confusion.

"Sure they are, but I mean a face that knows me on an emotional level. My citizens don't know half the things Garen and Lux do."

"And what do I know?" I looked at him. "I frankly do not know much about you, my Lord."

"You know about this," He gestured to himself. "I was hoping I could share more about myself to you, and maybe you would share about yourself to me..."

"But why?" I didn't understand any of this. Why did he want to know more about me? What was the point? Was it all based on his instinct to save me that day? Did he want to know if it was worth letting me live?

But hadn't I already proven that through the countless battles I fought? People didn't hate me anymore, but they certainly didn't like me either. If anything, the citizens of Demacia tolerated me like you tolerated things out of your control—like the cold of winter or the soul sucking heat of summer.

They tolerated me, but that didn't stop them from saying spiteful things.

"You seem so cold on the outside, or I guess a more appropriate word for you would be 'hot'," Jarvan laughed softly. "To most you are alien and your lack of knowledge only strengthens that opinion. I don't believe that though. I believe there is a side of you that you hide from everyone else, a side I think only Ezreal has seen. I want to see that side too, if you'd let me."

I blinked. Was that the reason people did not like me? Because I was queer to them? _Who am I kidding? _I thought sadly, my hands gripping my horns. _I'd be scared of me too._

Jarvan grabbed my hands, holding them in his own. "Stop," He whispered. "You are not a freak."

It was as if he could read my mind. I shook my head, trying to pull my hands away. "I'm tired," I faked a yawn, hoping I could convince him where my voice was failing to. "Please let me go."

He let out a frustrated sigh and released his grip. "Fine," Jarvan huffed, sliding off the bed and fell into a chair as faraway from the bed as possible. "Sleep well." He said in a kinder tone.

I sunk into the blankets, closing my eyes. I was too confused to stay focused on anything in particular no matter how hard I tried. It was like trying to grab onto something slippery; it would end up falling out of your hands no matter how good your grip was.

I tried to fend off sleep as long as possible but I could feel the numbing claws of exhaustion tearing at me. I finally gave in as my dreamworld opened up and swallowed my conscious whole.


	6. Chapter 4

"_Shyvana."_

_I blinked, looking in the direction of the voice. Before me stood a red dragon that towered over me. His head was bowed so his eyes could be level with mine. His eyes were as black as coals that burned endlessly with emotion._

"_Shyvana." He repeated._

"_Father." I finally said, staring at him in awe. I often saw father in his human form, so seeing him like this was a shock. He did not take his dragon form for pleasure though I knew he felt such even now. He hadn't done anything for himself since I was born, everything he did was to protect me. If he was like this..._

"_Father?" I asked in alarm._

"_Shyvana," He said sadly, his voice a deep rumble. "I have to go away."_

"_But why?" I shouted, my arms wrapping around his snout in a hug. "Daddy..." I whimpered. "Why?"_

_He nuzzled me. "I told you this day would probably come. You are not safe anymore with me around. I don't want to leave, but it's the best for you and your mother."_

"_Will you come back, Daddy?" _

"_I don't know," He said truthfully. "I promise I will try to. Just know I will always love you, even if I don't."_

_He began to lift himself into the air, higher and higher. The wind caused by the moving of his wings whipped at my hair, blocking my view of his ascension. I jumped up, throwing my tiny hands into the air as if I could pluck him out of the sky. _

_He had only been in the air for a few moments before something—another dragon it looked—slammed into his exposed underbelly._

_I heard my father roar in pain, veering away from his attacker and spewing a torrent of flame in the direction of the enemy dragon. He seemed to be struggling to keep himself in the air, making sure he was closer to the ground than his attacker._

_His attacker dived, his claws outstretched toward my father. My father managed to perform a spin that for a moment I thought he had dodged the attack._

_While he had dodged most of the attack, the attacker had drawn blood. A visible claw mark on his side could be seen from where I stood and I realized that he was going to lose the fight. The attacker had gotten the jump on him and his two hits were enough to slow my father._

_The attacker was closing in for a killing blow but my father wasn't going to have that. He folded his wings close to his body and let himself free fall to the ground._

_I knew what he was doing. It was a risky thing to do, something a dragon only did when they were desperate. If he didn't open his wings in time before he hit the ground the fall alone would kill him. The speed he had been moving with didn't have me convinced he could do it._

_But if he could do it he could easily escape his attacker that was easily overpowering him. He was already greatly wounded, would he have the strength to open his wings in time? And what about the pain that he would experience from doing that? Could he deal with that and still escape?_

_I got my answer when I heard a roar of alarm._

"_Daddy!" I screamed in grief. _

_I could hear the loud thud from where I was. I only heard one pair of wings instead of the two just moments ago. Father hadn't done it in time. Father was..._

_Dead._

_I fell to my knees, my eyes watering. I screamed in agony as sobs racked my body. My father. My father..._

"_Daddy..." I sobbed._

_I felt arms envelop me but it didn't matter. It was my mother, I could smell the familiar scent of daises on her. It only caused me to cry even more. She cradled me in her arms and tried to soothe me but I knew she was crying too. My chest ached with grief._

_I buried my face in my mother's arms as the sorrow consumed me. Why didn't he make it? Unless..._

_Unless he didn't try to open his wings again once he was falling._

_Unless he didn't want to give his attacker the pleasure of dealing the final blow._

_I dug my fingernails into my mother's arms. "Mommy he's gone!" I howled. "Gone!"_

"Gone!"

I screamed, arching my head back. Tears rolled down my cheeks in a steady stream and I could feel something heavy on top of my body. My arms were held in a strong grip and I couldn't move them no matter how hard I tried. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see much in the pitch black. The only thing I could make out was the shadow of someone that was straddling me.

I blushed furiously and then panicked, fighting even harder to break out of the person's grip. "Let go!" I said in frustration.

"Not until you calm down."

I instantly stopped fighting his grip, my body relaxing at the sound of his voice. I let my head fall back on the pillows and looked up at what I could make out of him.

Jarvan's grip relaxed, but only a little bit. "If I let you go will you promise not to freak out?"

I nodded but then realized he probably couldn't make out my movements in the dark. "I promise."

Jarvan let go of my hands, his fingers lingering at my wrists. As soon as they were free I wiped my face away of the salty tears, angry with myself for crying. It was just a dream. Well not exactly a dream, what I saw _did_ happen. That had been a long time ago, why was I dreaming of it now?

I was startlingly aware that Jarvan was still on top of me. Maybe he was worried I would freak out again-I wasn't entirely sure I would stay calm either. My body was in panic, shivering uncontrollably and my breathing harsh to my ears. My eyes were still wet with unshed tears that I tried in vain to wipe away.

Jarvan's hand cupped my face, his thumb stroking my cheek in small circles. "What kind of nightmare has caused you to cry?"

"Not exactly a nightmare," I gasped at his touch. "I saw my father die when I was very young. I do not often relive it when I sleep anymore, but occasionally I will wake up like...this."

"Tell me about him," Jarvan breathed. "Your father."

"My father was...a good person," I wasn't sure if I could call him a person since he wasn't exactly human, but saying a good 'creature' or 'dragon' didn't make much sense to me. He was more to me than that. "Instead of leaving when I was born—my mother suspected he might—he stayed to raise me. He sacrificed so much for my mother and I."

"I didn't know him for very long. We only had a few years together and I was maturing at a faster rate than normal children. Half-dragons are forbidden and there was nothing on their maturity and how they would develop. Other than growing faster, I seemed like a normal child."

"Father gave up being who he truly was—a dragon—to stay with us. He never took his true form but instead stayed confined to his mortal form. He was always earthbound and I often saw him looking up at the sky with a desperate longing. It always made me feel sad because I knew I was the cause of his despair."

"He assured me that he didn't care as long as I was safe and happy. For the first three or four years things were normal and it seemed like father had succeeded in keeping me safe from other dragons who would see me and him dead. Me because of the circumstances of my birth and him for committing such an act."

"But then I began to grow horns. They were only small stubs at first and were hidden by my hair. I forgot about them at the time, because I was a child and I had more important things to worry about. They couldn't be ignored once my hair no longer hid them, mother made me wear a hat she knitted specifically to hide them."

"When I was eight I had terrible anger issues. When I became angry my eyes would change and steam would waft from my nose. I could feel my bones moving inside of my body but it didn't hurt. My muscles would contract, expand, and stretch in ways they shouldn't have. The local children feared me greatly and they would keep their distance from me."

"The issues only worsened and my father feared for me. He tried to teach me to control my emotions. My dragon half had finally made itself present emotionally and was rearing it's ugly head. Word was spreading of my queerness and father knew that word might reach to the wrong ears."

"So he decided to leave. He told my mother that she should take me to Demacia borders, where he believed I would be safe. Father was going to meet with the other dragons and learn of what they knew. It would be suspicious of him to suddenly return if they knew about me after he had vanished without a word. Leaving a second time was not going to be an option."

"But I didn't know any of that. I only knew father was leaving because it would keep me safe. I didn't know how it would help me, but I trusted him. He hadn't been in the air long before he was attacked."

"He was caught off guard, the attacker had nailed him in the belly. It's such a horrible spot for us to be hit in that father was already greatly weakened by the time the attacker came in for a second blow. He dodged most of it but the attacker drew blood and father was already so weak..."

I stopped talking, closing my eyes. I wouldn't be able to finish the story, it was too much. The mere idea that father might have killed himself...

A lump rose in my throat that I tried to swallow down. Even though that had been so long ago it still felt like a fresh wound. Even talking about it was painful. I frowned as a fresh wave of tears were threatening to flow.

"Shyvana..." Jarvan murmured. He said my name with a haunting gentleness that caused my eyes to open wide. His face was leaning toward mine and I tilted my head upward to look at him. I could make out the gleam of his eyes even in the darkness.

He held my face in both his hands and my breath caught in my throat.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Jarvan's lips hesitantly pressed against my own. Fire raged in my belly, a different kind of fire that I've never felt before. This fire wasn't caused by rage but by something else—desire.

Without thinking it through, I wrapped my arms around Jarvan's neck. I pressed my body closer to his and this seemed to encourage him. He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him, grasping my sides as he kissed me.

I broke our kiss and blew a cloud of smoke above him. My body was on fire and I could feel the signs of change in my body. My bones were rattling and my muscles were stretching. I gasped as Jarvan's lips found my neck and kissed along my jaw.

I was shivering in pleasure. But why was I doing this? Why was he doing this? I couldn't think...

Jarvan's lips found mine again and this time it was more intense than our first kiss. My brain was muddled and I couldn't think straight. I knew I needed to stop but it felt so nice...

I rolled off of him in frustration. This wasn't proper nor would it ever be. Even if I wanted this, it could never happen. Jarvan was a _prince, _I was just a simple soldier. He never even showed any sort of interest in me until now. How did I know he wasn't trying to satisfy his desires?

"_I'm tired." _I announced. I would figure all this out in the morning. It was too late to process all of this.

Jarvan gathered me in his arms, spooning me. His arms formed a sort of prison around my body but one that wasn't unpleasant. "I'll keep away your nightmares." He whispered in my ear.

I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep. I was so aware of his presence. Surprisingly my eyes drooped and I easily felt myself floating into a peaceful sleep.

Not a dreamless one though, that would have been impossible.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this took a lot longer than it was suppose to.**

**I've had this chapter in works for about a month, and I've been pretty much writer's blocked in that entire time. I'd get ideas from time to time but overall I am very disappointed in the turn out of this chapter. It's the best I can do in this moment, and I don't like leaving the story not updated for so long, so I'm giving you this. I meant to have a lot more than this with a lot more detail, but I just couldn't go through with it. I promise next update will be more satisfying. **

**On another note I'm so glad that people are favoriting/following the story but you guys haven't reviewed! Most of my reviews have been from guests (I have no idea how they found my story but I glad you guys liked it as well!) I would really appreciated if you guys reviewed, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Other than that the next update won't be for a week or two, I'm going on a trip this weekend and HOPEFULLY I can get some ideas from that. I really wish I had someone who was willing to read my stuff before I posted but sadly none of my friends are keen on reading. Go figure.**

**If you'd like to play League with me sometime, my summoner name is Keltara. I've been trying to play a lot of league lately to get me in the writer spirit! (Usually helps, but this time it hasn't been)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

When I awoke I was alone.

Light was pouring into the room out of the various windows on the walls. They had been covered by the silky curtains when I had first entered the room. Now they were pulled back allowing the sunshine to greet me. I groaned and hid under a blanket to block out the light.

I'm not entirely sure how long I laid there. My head was throbbing dully and my body was coated in sweat. I waited a few minutes for the pain to subside but it never did. I finally threw the blanket off of me and planted my feet on the floor.

Jarvan's room was not what I was expecting.

It was simple. There was a dusty bookshelf shoved in a dark corner of the room that looked neglected. There weren't many books on it's shelves and cobwebs occupied the open spaces. Near his bed was a small desk where a fallen inkwell sat and various papers were scattered upon it's surface with ink stains.

On the desk I noticed a folded piece of paper with my name written in bold, capitalized letters. I reached out for it and unfolded it, causing the thin paper to tear in the process.

_**Shyvana,**_

_**If you are reading this then that means that I am out taking care of a small matter. I will return soon. In the meantime I ask that you wait for my return. I would like to know how you are doing before you leave.**_

_**Jarvan**_

I groaned, slamming a fist onto the small table. It shuddered under the impact and the fallen inkwell rattled. What was I going to do? Ezreal was either going to be beyond furious or freaking out because he was worried about what Jarvan had requested my presence for. I knew the explorer well enough to know he was probably doing both.

I sighed, letting the note fall from my hand. It spun in slow circles before it finally alighted onto the carpeted floor . I stared at the fallen paper, my lips set into a thin line. I desperately wanted to go see Ezreal, but I hadn't even thanked Jarvan for helping me when I had bled on his front door.

I stood, staring down at my clothing. The plain, blood stained dress I had been wearing was replaced by a pearl white one. I blushed in realization that Jarvan must have changed my clothes when I had been out cold and I hadn't even noticed. Another thing to thank him for. When was I ever going to stop owing him?

There was no reason that I should sit and wait around, was there? The garden was nearby and this would be a perfect opportunity to explore it's contents. It's misty atmosphere was the thing my body needed to rejuvenate itself.

With my mind made up I took careful steps toward the door, careful to avoid the scattered clothes across his floor. It was a strange thing, Jarvan seemed so organized I would have figured his room would have been the same. He was shockingly normal, for a prince and all.

The door opened with a long, drawn out moan. I poked my head through the doorway to peer down the corridor. This side of the palace seemed to be close enough to deserted but I didn't need anyone to happen upon me in my bandaged state. The last thing I wanted was to be bombarded with questions I didn't know if I could answer.

I stepped out into the eerie corridor, the icy floor chilling my bare feet. The door closed with a loud click as a I walked with near silent steps along the concrete wall. I didn't trust my legs to hold my weight for very long without support from someone or something. I was glad the garden was nearby.

I could feel the mist settling on my skin and dampening my hair as I neared. The fresh scent of various flowers assaulted my nostrils—lilies, cherry blossoms, tulips and others I couldn't place. A fine layer of sweat coated my face by the time I arrived to the entrance of the garden.

A stone arch rose high, deep cracks visible across it's dark surface. Soft, verdant moss grew along the splits signifying how long the arch had stood. Words were written on the hard surface but they were too faded to be legible and I had a feeling they were written in a different language. I reached a hand out...

"So this is where you've run off to."

I flinched, my hand falling to my side. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts I hadn't noted Jarvan's approach. I scolded myself mentally for letting my guard down so easily, especially in a place I was unfamiliar with. Not that there was any real danger here, but one never knew.

I turned to face Jarvan, who was dressed just as casually as he was yesterday. His attire was light in colour, baggy pants and a shirt that hugged his broad chest. I could see the outline of his muscles and silently admitted that it made him look handsome. His inky black hair was brushed back and he wore an easy smile on his hardened face.

"The mist feels nice." I said lamely.

Jarvan didn't say anything, only studied me curiously with those strange colored eyes of his. They weren't menacing like they usually were, they were light. His smile looked like the most natural thing in the world but I knew better.

"I must admit I thought you had left, but I'm glad you didn't." He spoke each word slowly, as if he were trying not to startle me. Or maybe he thought my head wound made it harder to process his words?

"I didn't officially thank you for helping me." I could feel the weight of what transpired between us last night suffocating me. I had almost forgotten, but seeing him in person reminded me. He had kissed me and I had kissed him back.

_Or did I? _How was I sure it wasn't a dream? I was always able to recall my dreams and though I have had various in the past I never had one that involved me being even remotely intimate with someone. Usually they were filled with flames, ash, and death.

I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth at various memories of my nightmares. They weren't real so I wasn't sure why I was letting them bother me. What should have my attention is what happened last night.

"I'm sorry you got hurt but I didn't mind helping at all." I stared at him in disbelief. In that moment he looked and sounded shockingly like Ezreal, the way he teased me and that sly grin of his.

"Y-you're not Ezreal in disguise are you?" I burst into laughter, genuine laughter that only Ezreal could usually coax out of me. "I could swear you two are related."

Jarvan shook his head. "I don't believe so, I'd say I'm too handsome to be related to him." He curled his hand into a fist and lifted it toward the sky. His movements were clunky, hesitant and unsure—but he was honestly trying to joke around with me.

I grinned at him. "I don't know about that, I think I've got you both beaten in the beauty department."

He dropped his hand. "I think I'm inclined to agree you with on that." His face suddenly turned serious and my grin faded. I should have thought more carefully before answering. Now I had to own up to my mistake.

Jarvan took a step toward me. "Shyvana."

"Yes, my Lord?" I felt slightly woozy and not because of my wound. The mist was swirling around us, trapping us in it's heated embrace. I liked the warmth usually, but it's effects were different now.

I leaned against the arch, crossing my arms across my chest. There was a strange sensation in my chest, familiar yet not. It was similar to the feeling of my fire building in my belly, waiting for me to engulf my enemies in flame.

But the fire only burned when I was angry, blinded by rage. This was different. There was no battle before me, no enemies to cut down. There was only Jarvan here.

Jarvan.

It was similar to last night, when the fire burned from my pleasure. My pleasure of being kissed, kissed as if I wasn't a freak but a normal person. But Jarvan wasn't even touching me now, it was the sight of him. Was my body remembering? I shivered at the memory.

I tilted my head upward and let out a cloud of smoke. The building up of the fire without release caused my chest to ache. The heat clung to my throat, warmed my lips, and steam wafted from my nose. I snorted and shook my head.

"You don't look so good." Jarvan's voice shook slightly.

I laughed, shoving off the arch and straightening my posture. I stretched my arms out to relive the tension from my muscles.

"I'm fine, just a little problem with my heating system." I patted my stomach for good measure, grinning at my lame joke.

Jarvan grinned back but I could tell from look in his eyes he still intended to talk to me about what had happened last night. I, on the other hand wanted to forget about it until I could settle my confused emotions. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this, especially since Jarvan was someone I sort of looked up to.

I bowed my head slightly, backing away from Jarvan and the garden. "I'm feeling fine now, I promise," I assured him, turning my body slightly away from him. "I'm going to go home and then check in with Ezreal."

He grunted in response. I could feel his eyes watching me as the distance between us grew. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. The memory of our kiss was seared into my mind, I couldn't seem to think about anything else.

And the fact that I liked it—and wanted more.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: I admit I actually rushed this chapter near the end, with Guild Wars 2 out I probably wouldn't have updated this specific chapter for at least another week, so I thought I would finish it now and then deliver the next one when my adventures in Tyria aren't so exciting. **

**My writer's block is gone though, so you shouldn't have to wait to long for the next chapter. I forget in the last author's note to tell you which region I was playing on in League, so if you wanted to add me I'm Keltara on the North American region. I prefer to play mid as Ahri or Diana.**

**Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. You have NO idea how excited I was to see how many people actually like my story! I admit I'm afraid to check my reviews when my email lets me know someone has reviewed it, I always think that somebody is going to say 'You're horrible, stahp right meow' but I'm happy that isn't the case. It was a pleasant surprise to see so many email notifications when I came back from my trip.**

**What else to say? Hmm. If you're playing GW2, I'm playing on the Stormbluff Isle server currently (American server) You can find me on - Keltara Ashpaw, Neliash Ironblood, or Sythini Windwhisper. You can whisper me if you'd like and we can quest together or something. I'm also in a guild my friend started up, so you're welcome to join that as well if you'd like.**

**Well...enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's short, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys.**

"You're brooding again."

Ezreal leaned across the dark wooden table, waving a gloved hand in front of my face. I jerked my head back, glaring at him as he smiled innocently. "Careful where you point that thing." I warned, referring to his metal gauntlet that glowed ever so faintly.

He shrugged, disappearing behind one of the bookshelves but not before responding with a smile and an innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Ezreal had been right though, I had been out of it all day. It wasn't unusual to see someone lose themselves to their imagination when in the library, but it usually involved a book or some kind of assignment. I, on the other hand was staring blankly into space and producing worried stares from those that were conversing at nearby tables. I wasn't really helping my image at all.

I could hear Ezreal humming to himself quietly as he browsed through the various aisles of books. He had been worried when I came to the library early this morning, pounced on me—quite literally—and demanded answers. I only told him what he needed to know, that I had gotten hurt on the way to see Jarvan and he had made sure I was taken care of.

He had fussed with my bandage for the later part of the morning, even going to the lengths of replacing it with a fresh one. The librarian didn't offer a word of disagreement to Ezreal's first aid but I could tell by the look on his face that he would rather we take it elsewhere.

It was now late in the afternoon and the library was getting more and more busy by the hour. I would have rather left by now but I had agreed to stay only because Ezreal would be leaving for Piltover later and wasn't sure when he'd be back.

"I've gotta check how things are going on back home, meet with a few people." He had said, though I could tell by his voice he was trying hard not to sound to excited. I could go without Ezreal for awhile, I would never ask him to stay. He was still a native of Piltover and his time here would always be temporary. He had left a few times before but that was usually when I was off fighting Noxus. I was sure I'd be fine, worst come to worst I could always go see Jarvan.

I sincerely hoped nobody could hear my heart speed up.

"Aha!" I heard Ezreal say triumphantly, carrying a stack of books over to our table. I only glanced at their titles for a second before rolling my eyes. Their subjects consisted of magic and the art of stealth, why would Ezreal need any of that? His power was almost unmatched thanks to that gauntlet he had found on one of his explorations. I also knew stealth wasn't his strong suit and not something he ever cared about before, so why now?

"What are those for?"

I looked up at Ezreal, who didn't respond at first. He seemed at a loss for words, which was an absolute shock considering how much he liked to talk. He selected a book from the pile, pulling it out from under the others without causing them to fall. He set it in front of me and tapped the cover with a grin.

_The Wonders of Valoran._

I laughed, shoving him gently. He picked up the rest of the books, heading toward the librarian's desk which was crowded with people already. "Perhaps you'll considering checking it out this time." He called over his shoulder.

Setting the book in front of me had been a distraction, and I chose to play along because Ezreal was my friend. His choice of books made me curious and perhaps a little bit worried, why in the world would he choose those books? What spells would he need that he didn't already have? Why would he care about how stealthy he was now?

Most of all, why would he avoid my question?

–

"I should be back in time for the spring celebration," Ezreal said, slinging his bag over his shoulder which I had already guessed contained the books I saw in the library. "In case I'm not have double the fun, just for me."

"I don't think I'll be going, especially if you're not there." Why would I want to go if I wouldn't have someone there as a potential ally? I would be alone and surrounded by people who feared me, despite the fact I had risked my life for them time and time again.

"I told Lux that you'd be stopping by her home later to tell her what kind of dress you wanted," He said sheepishly. "She's good with a needle and thread, I'm sure she could make whatever you have in mind."

I scowled. "Why would you tell her that? I've got nothing in mind!"

"Well I know you're pretty brainless most of the time-"

He managed to dodge my punch.

"Look, I'm sure Lux can help you come up with something," He said seriously. "Just at least stop by, for my sake okay? I think it would be good for you, for everyone if you went to the celebration."

"Why would it be good for anyone? Don't you see how they look at me?"

"Yes, but if they see how you are outside the battlefield then maybe they can relate to you. If they see you having a great time, maybe they won't steer clear of you."

He did have a point. I didn't really do much to help my situation considering I never tried to socialize with anyone. I purposely isolated myself from everyone and everything.

"I'll try but only for you," I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Just try to be back in time, okay?"

"I promise." He squeezed me gently and then let go, stepping back and turning away from me. I watched him walk for awhile from my hiding place in the shadow of my house. He made his way through the street with ease, waving at people who happily waved back. I desperately hoped he'd be back in time.

I eventually lost sight of him and I stepped out of the shadows, the hot sun beating on my pale skin. Already people started to stare at me or more likely my horns. I tried to put a genuine smile on my face that only seemed to scare those looking at me.

I sighed, sulkily starting in the direction of the Crownguards' home. I shoved past people who shoved back angrily. I didn't care, I just needed to get out of the heat and out of public eye. I wonder how Ezreal did it, everyone seemed to enjoy his company no matter what mood he was in. I tried to be friendly at one point in time, but no one seemed to buy it when I was truly trying to fit in.

Maybe everyone still remembers when I killed all those innocent people. That still haunted me when I was alone at night, and I would never forgive myself for it. I wouldn't blame anyone else if they didn't either, I was taking the lives of people who had loved ones that probably still mourned their deaths.

And even now I was killing people albeit for a 'better' reason. But I truly wondered if it was really for a good reason. Was Noxus really the 'bad' guys? Were we really the 'good' guys? Noxus had different views than us, but did that make them evil? So they might have done some bad things, but only because we were at their throats. Would they be the way they were had we not interfered?

I saw the Crownguard house and ended my train of thought as quickly as it came. I knocked gingerly on the door, which was old and worn with paint peeling off its surface. The house was located in the less crowded part of Demacia, sitting in the large shadow of the surrounding trees. The house wasn't as big as I expected, especially since I knew Garen and Lux lived together. I would have thought they would have something more roomier.

The door swung open, revealing a very surprised Garen. He was dressed in light chain-mail, not unlike his usual wardrobe of heavy plate that had mixes of blue and gold in its fold. What he wore now was a plain gray with stripes of gold on the shoulder, his favored sword was sheathed at his hip and my eyes were easily distracted by it.

"Shyvana," He said with obvious confusion in his voice. "What can I do for you?"

I glanced from the sword to him. "Is your sister home? Ezreal said she was expecting me..."

"Let her in!" I heard a muffled voice from inside the Crownguard home. I could hear things being thrown across one of the back rooms as Garen ushered me into their home. It was simplistic, a small couch with a love seat not too far from it. The walls were a light cream colour and photos were nailed to the wall with pictures of Garen and Lux as children.

I stood to the side awkwardly as Lux poked her head in the doorway of one of the back rooms. "Ez said you'd be coming," She beckoned me to come forward. "Don't just stand there."

She called him Ez? I frowned. I hadn't realized her and Ezreal were so close...

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone, Lux?" Garen asked from behind me. He sounded unsure, I wouldn't want to leave a half-dragon and a younger sibling by themselves either. I hoped Garen would stay, I wasn't sure how to act around Lux. By the way she looked at me I was sure she didn't really take a liking to me. The feeling was mutual.

She waved him off. "We'll be fine, go on."

They exchanged a few more words, inside jokes between them most likely since I hardly understood what was transpiring between them. I heard the door open and close and I was finally alone with Lux.

"So," Lux began. "You're Ezreal's...'friend'"

"Best friend." I corrected her and then winced.

"Right," She sounded like she didn't believe. "Well come on back then, let's see what you have in mind."


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile.**

**I was supposed to update earlier and I didn't (And don't blame GW2, because I actually haven't been playing it that much lately!) But all of a sudden I had this urge to start working on my novel I've been working on for a few years now, and have been busy with that. Every time I tried to come update this (I wasn't writer's blocked!) I just couldn't do it.**

**This chapter is relatively short as well, but the next chapter will have the celebration and that's when things are going to get very interesting. Expect lots and lots of blood in the upcoming chapters (Okay, maybe not that much but yeah). The next chapter will probably take a bit to write, because there's going to be quite a lot of things going on in it.**

**I've also been contemplating on starting some GW2 fan fiction in the near future, a story involving Logan and another with Tybalt (Tybalt4pres). Any of you readers GW2 fans?!**

**I want to say to those who have been following my story for awhile now, you guys are amazing. I love all the reviews I get (I know it isn't much, it seems like a lot to me though) and just want to say THANK YOU for being awesome. Yes, you, you're awesome. And thanks for putting up with my slow updates, I get distracted SO easily (And this Author's Note is kind of just all over the place)**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy~ (And review, pretty please?)**

"How about this?"

I surrendered over the sketchbook Lux had let me borrow, it's pages already filled with various dress ideas. My hand was stained with black ink, making it look as if I was bleeding, black blood slick and shiny on my pale skin.

Lux narrowed her eyes, contemplating my latest design. She had rejected the last three designs, only looking at them for a moment before saying 'Try something else.' I wasn't sure if she was saying it because she couldn't make out the scribbles, didn't like it, or didn't like _me_—probably a combination of all three.

She held it out to me with a shake of her head. "Try again."

I threw my hands up in frustration, rejecting the sketchbook.

"You haven't liked anything I've drawn in the past few hours!" My shoulders slumped. "I know you don't like me, but you don't have to let your opinion of me effect your judgment of my ideas."

Lux looked at me in bewilderment. "You think I don't like you?"

I looked at her pointedly, gesturing to the sketchbook that had fallen onto the floor. I kicked it across her bedroom, which was a bright pink. "It's pretty obvious."

"I don't dislike you, Shyvana," She said, surprising me. "In fact, I sort of admire you."

"What?" I asked, staring at her in disbelief. Her eyes betrayed no hint of deception, they were bright and earnest. "How...? Why...?"

Lux gave me a shy smile. "I think you're very brave, for protecting people like my brother does. You fight so others may live their lives in peace, or as much peace that can be had in a world like ours."

She paused, thinking for a moment before her face was marred by a frown. "But you're naïve."

Her words left me confused, my mouth slightly open but no sound escaping. She admired me? She should be the one being admired, not admiring. It was no secret that Luxanna was a talent spellcaster for one of her age, even rivaling some of the senior masters of magic.

But my train of thought was rudely interrupted by the use of the word 'naïve' .

A growl rose in my throat, my fingers digging into the bedsheets we sat on. I had been called that often enough by strangers, strangers who didn't understand that I just didn't understand. I was not completely human—how was I to understand many of their terms when I was still new to this new way of life? A person that lived in the in-between of worlds.

Lux laughed at my reaction. "Calm down. I just mean that you're failing to see what's been in front of you everyday since you've come to Demacia."

"And what's that?" My voice sounded guttural to my ears, I fought back the urge to growl.

"Ezreal _likes_ you."

For a moment, I almost say _'I know', _but something dawns on me that she might mean more than that. Of course he likes me, we're friends. But...did she really mean it like that? Or was she implying Ezreal felt something more than friendship toward me?

Of course, it makes sense.

I often saw Ezreal in the library when I did see him, but I would also see Lux with him. She seemed focused on every word he would say, her eyes wide and bright. I hadn't understood at first, not why she always glared at me when I entered the library. I always thought she was just mad I was interrupting their conversations, Ezreal would instantly put what I wanted to say first.

But it was more than that.

Lux _liked_ Ezreal.

"You like him!" I proclaim, accusation clear in my voice. Maybe she didn't dislike me, she was _jealous._

Lux blushed, her cheeks a bright, cherry red. "Maybe," She muttered. "Not like it matters, not with _you_ around."

"_Me?"_

"You're all he talks about. 'Shyvana' this, 'Shyvana' that." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sometimes afraid I might want to kiss you by how much he talks about you."

"Gross," I said as I went to retrieve the fallen sketchbook, dropping it in Lux's lap and rejoining my spot beside her. "I think you should keep your lips to yourself."

Lux shakes her head, smiling. "I'm just saying. You should consider his feelings. Don't lead him on if you don't like him, tell him so he can move on. You should also consider Jarvan as well, I think he _might_ just like you as well."

Might was not even the beginning of it.

I frowned, looking down at my upturned palms. I never really considered the fact of liking Ezreal in _that_ way. At some points my mind would drift to a stray thought on it and I would quickly push it out of my mind. I was always okay with thinking of Ezreal as my friend, the one who stood by me when the world wouldn't.

I guess if I thought about it, the way he acted toward me was a little too friendly for just being friends. I remember the feeling of when he told me he could ask Lux to make me a dress, I _was_ jealous and I hadn't even known.

And Jarvan, what about him?

I wasn't going to think about that right now, not here in the Crownguard house of all places.

"Maybe," I whisper, my eyes going to the sketchbook again. I was desperate to change the subject. "I'm not good at this," I wasn't sure if I meant about sorting out my feelings, or designing the dress. "Can you help?"

Lux stared at me a moment, her look calculating. Finally she spoke, a small smile playing on her lips. "Of course, Shyvana."

* * *

"How is it?"

I stared at myself in the mirror propped against Lux's bright, pink wall. Who I saw reflected back at me was a complete stranger. My hair was not in it's usual braid, falling to the small of my back in waves. My eyes were wide and wild, more dragon-like and fiery than I ever remembered them being when I appeared human. My skin looked even more pale, almost white, against the bright red dress I wore.

Most of it was red, with streaks of orange and yellow sowed neatly in its folds. When I lifted my arms, two 'wings' would unfold that were attached to the long sleeves. Lux had ended up designing my dress after I had tried twice more to make a successful design.

She had done a beautiful job. The color of the dress reflected how my scales looked in the sunlight, bright and glittering. I could only imagine what it would look like under the bright lights of the celebration, that would take place once the moon rose in the sky.

"It's wonderful, _you're _wonderful." She says as I turn, staring at the back of my gossamer wings. Lux had done her best to straighten my hair after I took it out of its braid, but she had been unable to tame the slight curls that could be seen if one looked close enough.

"Are you sure it's not overdone?"

Lux laughed. "It will be terribly simple compared to what others will be wearing, I'm afraid."

I nodded, accepting and enjoying this fact. I didn't need to draw more attention to myself than my horns we're going to do on their own. Lux had wrapped chains with rubies, sapphires, and topazes around them.

Lux was wearing a dress, a shimmering pearl that brought out the blue in her eyes—swirls of yellow and blue were patterned across the surface. The dress stopped at her knees, and the sleeves paused at her elbows. Her blond hair was curled, caressing her shoulders.

"You look pretty." I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. I was willing to go to the celebration, even if Ezreal wouldn't show up. Lux and I had formed a silent alliance, and I knew she would look out for me tonight.

"Thanks, you ready?"

I stared at myself in the mirror one more time, staring at the beautiful stranger who looked back at me. Was I ready? Not a chance.

"Yes," I lied, a shiver going up my spine. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out.**

**I messed up on my lore, I didn't know that Demacia and Noxus had fought a huge battle at Kalamanda, and that Swain had only become Grand General AFTER this event. I had seen Swain had seized power in Noxus, but I guess I never really read HOW it happened, other than he had a lot of support. If I had known this extra stuff I am now just finding out, I would have written the story a little differently.**

**That being said, I'm going to write up to this big battle, but do it a bit differently than how it happened in lore. One of the big things obviously, Swain becoming Grand General BEFORE this event. I really feel stupid after reading all this stuff.**

**That being said, I hope you guys won't hate me too much for messing up. I'll try to work with my mistake and make it better. **

**Again, thank you so much for the kind reviews on the previous update. You have no idea how good it makes me feel to see other people like my work. I think I'm getting sick though, so I tried to finish this chapter before I get too sick to write. **

**Enjoy~ (Review, pretty please! I read and respond to everyone as fast as I can!)**

"You look rather bored."

Jarvan IV was pulled from his thoughts as the voice of his childhood companion, Garen Crownguard, drifted to his ears over the music of the Spring Celebration. A quick glance at the crowd revealed that the celebration had not escalated into full swing just yet. The citizens were wary, sizing up the strangers they were pressed closely to. Some hovered near the drink table, staring down at their mugs but never bringing it to their lips.

_How depressing. _He thought, forgetting that Garen was standing near him at his perch high above the crowd. The celebration had been much more lively in the past years, the recent rumors about Noxus most likely dampening the citizens. He frowned, looking over at Garen who was waiting patiently for a response.

"Not bored," Jarvan shook his head. "Distracted would be more like it."

Boram Darkwill had been assassinated, and Noxus had blamed Demacia without blinking an eye. Jarvan was quite surprised to hear the news, but not the least bit tearful for the Noxian General. There had been a small skirmish between his forces and Noxus', with Swain at their lead. Jarvan had scarcely avoided coming to direct blows with the Master Tactician.

Tension was growing between the two city-states, and Jarvan both feared and hoped that another battle was on the horizon. He wanted to see that bastard Swain gone for good, but didn't want to sacrifice the lives of Demacian soldiers in the process. The rumors of Swain becoming the new Grand General infuriated him to the point of needing to physically harm someone or something.

Jarvan could sense the anxiety from his citizens, could see the fear in their eyes from where he sat. He didn't like the feeling of hopelessness that was clawing at his heart. He wanted to protect his people and give them a life without fear, but that would never happen as long as Jericho Swain was breathing.

Garen rested a hand on Jarvan's arm. "Tonight is about having fun, a break. Don't think, just enjoy yourself."

Jarvan tried to smile at his friend, to reassure him that he was alright, but it didn't reach his eyes. He could see that Garen was also worried by the lack of light in his eyes, but Jarvan couldn't and wouldn't let his people see that he was worried. He had to be strong for them.

"Where's your sister?" He asked, noticing Lux wasn't with him. She was always at Garen's side whenever she could be, the two were practically joined at the hip.

"She said she was going to help Shyvana get ready for the celebration."

"Lux is coming to the celebration with Shyvana?" His voice shook slightly at Shyvana's name. He hadn't seen her since the intimate moment they shared. He remembered the way she had avoided the question he had desperately wanted to ask, _Did you enjoy our kiss as much as I did?_

He hadn't seen Shyvana since then, not even on the streets when he decided to go out in public which he rarely did. He thought he had heard her voice when he had visited the Crownguard house, but it sounded muffled. Either she had been in the other room with Lux or it had just been his imagination.

Garen grunted, drawing Jarvan out of his thoughts yet again. He followed his friend's gaze to where more people were arriving to the celebration, his eyes immediately settling on _her._

Shyvana was with Lux, she was laughing at something the younger Crownguard had said. Her dress sparkled under the lights, like firelight. She looked tiny and bird-like from where he sat, her movements nervous, as if she was uncomfortable with her body.

His heartbeat sped up, his breath quickening. The memory of their kiss burned in his mind, the way she had touched him.

"_Shyvana." _He murmured, too low for Garen to hear him.

* * *

I looked around, ignoring the curious glances from people in the large crowd.

"It gets better, I promise. Sona isn't here yet so the band is not sure what to play."

"Sona?" I remembered fighting on the Fields of Justice with the Maven of Strings before. She was deadly with that instrument of hers that at first glance looked harmless. I had been quite impressed when I saw how she used it in action.

"Yeah, she comes every year. She's running a little late." Lux's face brightened and she waved frantically at Garen, who was standing beside Jarvan. They were high above the crowd, and both Garen and Jarvan were looking their way. Garen waved back.

I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. I could feel the scrutiny of Jarvan's gaze and for once I desperately wanted to join the crowd rather than avoid it.

"How about I get us something to drink? Maybe something to eat? I assure you that you won't want to once Sona gets here." Lux offered.

Before I could protest the younger Crownguard was already off, her small form disappearing in the fold of the crowd. I frowned, feeling strangely lonely in this crowded place. Despite the colorful decorations that hung from the buildings in the main square, and the lights that cast rays of reds, blues, and yellows on everything—it felt strangely dark.

My heart lurched. I wanted Ezreal to be here.

"Hey!" A high pitched voice squeaked. I looked down, my eyes widening in surprise. It was the tiny girl that had run into me in the streets, the day I saw Jarvan.

"It's _you_," I said. "Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"I'm eight!" The girl said angrily, pointing to herself. "The celebration is for everyone."

"I can see that." And I honestly could. I noted even younger faces than the girl in the crowd, children who were chasing each other. Their laughs could be heard above the solemn playing music, adding a cheeriness to the air that wasn't there before. The celebration wasn't only for the hardened warriors, but for the citizens and their children who I hoped desperately wouldn't have to do and see any of the things we—as warriors—did.

"Is your head better?"

I lifted my arms, enough for my wings to open with a soft sigh. I twirled once—twice, my hair following wildly with my carefree movements. I heard someone clap, an overly dramatic and somewhat mocking sound. I stopped, my eyes searching.

Ezreal smiled at me. "Bravo."

I squealed, surprising myself at being able to emit such a noise. I threw myself into his arms, inhaling his familiar scent. His arms instantly wrapped around me, hugging me tightly.

"I've only been gone for a few days," He laughed. "I'd hate to see how you react when I come back from being gone for months."

The idea that he would leave for that long made me frown, I hugged him tighter as if that would keep him from leaving. "I _missed_ you." I said, and I did. Lux had kept me distracted for a good amount of time, but I had felt lonely when I prowled the streets of Demacia without my friend at my side.

Suddenly what Lux and I had discussed in her bedroom floated to my mind.

_Ezreal _likes_ you._

_You should consider his feelings. Don't lead him on if you don't like him, tell him so he can move on._

I pulled my head back, my arms still wrapped around him, staring at him. His cerulean eyes stared back, bright with emotion. Our faces were close together, our hot breath mingling. "I missed you too." Ezreal said so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

Our faces moved closer together, our lips only inches apart. It was the voice of the little girl that broke us apart.

"Gross!"

I jumped out of Ezreal's embrace, standing to the side nervously. I felt my face heat from embarrassment. I looked pointedly at the little girl. "Don't you have better things to do?"

The look on my face must have scared her more than I intended. Her eyes widened, filled with fear, and she turned and ran away to the other children. Most likely going to tell a false story on how I was going to eat her.

"Nice," Ezreal grinned at me. His cheeks were a dark pink which surprised me. I never saw Ezreal embarrassed. "You're really making yourself relatable to the populace."

I snorted. "Yeah, and what about you, you-"

"Ezreal, you're back!" Lux called from a distance, trying to walk as fast she could to reach us. Her curled hair bounced with each step she took. "You clean up nicely."

He did. He wasn't wearing anything flashy like some of the others, but he was wearing a simple black and white suit that completed his blond hair—which was mostly tame and not like it's usual wild self, with strands sticking out in all directions.

Lux and Ezreal hugged, but it was in a casual friendly way and not like the way I hugged Ez. I could see he was slightly hesitant to hug her, his eyes shifting over to me to gauge my reaction. I could feel the familiar feeling of jealously worm it's way to my heart but I plastered a smile on my face to hide my true feelings.

Lux was right, I was going to have to pick Jarvan or Ezreal—and soon.

But this was not the time to think about that. It always seemed to come up at the worst possible times. I tried to forget, so I wouldn't have to stay up until the late hours of the night thinking about it. I couldn't avoid it forever, but I would try as long as I could.

"Let's go see my brother and Jarvan." Lux suggested, looking pointedly at me. I shook my head slightly, indicating that would be a _very_ bad idea. I'm sure Jarvan saw the little moment Ez and I had.

She was insistent. She grabbed my hand, dragging me through the crowd. Ezreal followed close behind, laughing at my torment. I grabbed for his hand, that felt warm in mine, bringing him down with me.

People stared as we passed by, their eyes widening when they beheld my decorated horns. I gave them uneasy smiles, which some of them even returned with an even brighter smile. Ez nodded his approval.

Jarvan and Garen were in heated discussion that immediately died as Lux, Ezreal, and I came into view. Lux immediately let go of my hand, running to her brother and embracing him in a sibling affectionate hug. Ezreal squeezed my hand as his gaze met Jarvan's. Jarvan looked from my face, to our joined hands, to Ezreal, then back to me.

"Shyvana," He greeted coolly. His voice held none of the warmth it had the last time I saw him. His eyes were dark and unfathomable. "You look nice."

"Thanks." I responded, tugging my hand out of Ezreal's. Ez looked at me, reaching for my hand again but I shook my head.

"Oh look!" Lux said, ignoring the awkward tension between the three of us. "There's Sona."

The Maven of Strings had arrived on stage, floating above the ground with her instrument in hand. The band looked to her expectantly, waiting for her to lead them. She played a few starting notes, which the band immediately repeated. She began playing something upbeat, which the band began to follow. Cheers could be heard from the crowd as people started to break into dance.

"Come on Garen, let's dance!" Lux tugged on her brother's arm, dragging him toward the revived crowd. He smiled apologetically at Jarvan, letting his sister lead him to the dance floor.

"Didn't you say you would sing and dance for me Ez?" I asked, grinning.

"I did say that, didn't I?" He grinned devilishly, his eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. "Wait right here, you'll see what I have planned."

I watched Ezreal practically run to join the upbeat crowd, joining them in their enthusiastic swings and twirls. I laughed, cheering him on from my perch near Jarvan.

I blinked, suddenly remembering Jarvan was there. I walked hesitantly toward him. He watched me like an intent predator who stalked his prey. I sat on the armchair of the 'throne' he sat on, glancing between him and the celebration.

"Are you mad at me?" I knew he probably wasn't. More like he was mad at Ezreal, or maybe even jealous. I knew I wasn't being fair to either of them. _Ezreal doesn't even know Jarvan and I kissed. _I thought with a frown.

"No," Jarvan sighed. "Are you and Ezreal-"

"I don't know." I said lamely. "I don't know anything."

"Did you enjoy it? Our kiss? You wanted more, didn't you?" He asked desperately.

Why was I having this conversation now? Here, of all places? This wasn't the time. It just wasn't.

"At the time—yes. Now? I don't know anymore, my Lord." I shook my head. I wasn't even sure what I wanted. Perhaps I needed to learn that, before I even decided. I didn't like how my thoughts sounded, as if Ezreal and Jarvan were just mere toys for my enjoyment.

I watched the crowd, fascinated at their wild movements. I had the slight urge to join them but held myself back. Perhaps another time.

Jarvan reached out for my hand, holding it in calloused hands similar to mine. I looked up at him, marveling at his dark eyes that held secrets that could be unlocked if only I asked.

I looked out to the crowd at Ezreal, who was waving at me over the crowd. I laughed, waving back with my free hand.

Suddenly the music ceased.

Frantic shouts of dismay could be heard from the crowd as they created a narrow path for a rider on a dark stallion. The rider had dark, blood red hair that flowed freely behind her, and a crescent scar that ran from her left eye. Two wicked daggers were sheathed at her belt, the steel gleaming under the lights of the celebration.

Katarina.

I had no idea what the Noxian assassin was doing here, and more importantly why she wasn't being attacked. A white flag was held in one of her hands, signaling a cease fire. She was here as a messenger?

"Prince Jarvan IV of Demacia," Her silky voice rang out over the silent crowd. "Jericho Swain, Grand General of Noxus, has declared war on you Demacian dogs for the murder of Boram Darkwill. We will not stand by and let his unjustly and cruel death go unpunished. All of you shall _pay._"

Katarina pulled back harshly on the reins of the dark stallion. The beast nickered uneasily, obeying the rough orders of it's dark mistress. The Sinister Blade left as quickly as she had come, but the message was already sinking into the Demacian citizens.

Noxus had declared outright war.


End file.
